


Burning Questions

by Mera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera/pseuds/Mera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>added scene for 3.01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Questions

**Author's Note:**

> It just seemed like Derek’s trying to be less indifferent to people, so I had to write something.

„Whoa, did- yeah, he did pass out. Good job, really, just awesome.” Stiles couldn’t stop rambling to distract himself, while Derek concentrated on pointing the blue flame at Scott’s upper arm. Though Scott didn’t look like he was going to move any time soon, Stiles didn’t know what freaky werewolf shit was going down, so he carefully continued to hold Scott down. The tattoo was starting to form, but it seemed different than before. The bands were shaped as two circles around the arm. It certainly did look better than at the tattoo studio, but he was also sure as hell not going to tell Derek or Scott.

“Like, how does that even work? Are you just burning into his skin? Is this considered marking? Kinky.” Stiles chose to ignore the dirty look Derek shot him. “Maybe you hope to form some kind of profound bond to Scott, you probably still want him in your pack, right? Even though his password and user name both haven’t changed since he met Allison. I bet he sometimes-”

“Would you just shut up already?” Derek didn’t even spare him a glance.

“Charming as usual, I see. Well, at least one of us has to do an attempt at conversation, and since Scott doesn’t seem to be in a state of speaking right now, there’s not much of a choice.”

“I’m perfectly fine not talking to you.”

“Ah, don’t you lie. I know you love every single intelligent word uttered by me.”

“If there ever was an intelligent word, then yes, I would.”

“Jeez, thanks.” Stiles didn’t try to say anything again, while he watched Derek. When the tattoo was finished, Derek studied his work for a moment, before looking up to Stiles. The slightly searching look in his eyes confused Stiles. “What?”

“I’m sorry, that was mean.”

Wait. …Did Derek just apologise? For being _mean_? “Uh, it’s fine, I guess? Didn’t really bother me. I mean, most people find me annoying and want me to shut up, so. Not a big deal.” He followed Derek to stand beside Scott.

“Still, I didn’t mean it. I don’t want you to think that-”

Scott jolting awake next to them interrupted him, quickly taking a look at his left arm and then turning back to Derek and Stiles with a beaming smile. “It worked!”


End file.
